


Tongue Tied

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Christmas Fics [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Face Punching, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Poor Peter Parker, Pre-Slash, Precious Peter Parker, Punching, Underage Drinking, Wade Has Issues, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Peter was never coming to another party with Ned. Ever.





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “We both bumped into each other under some mistletoe and kissed but it turns out you’re the kid from third grade who would tie my shoelaces together and I still hate you for that” AU

“Ooph! Sorry!” Peter started apologizing before he’d even turned all the way around.

This party was _insane_. Peter didn’t even know half the people there, much less how Ned had found out about it. Whoever’s house this was, it was getting absolutely _trashed_. Peter was just trying to stay out of the way, which made it all the more embarrassing to have bumped into someone.

“Well, just cue the meet-cute, why don’t you?” the stranger said. “And you _are_ a cutie!”

Peter stared. The other guy was probably about his age. Maybe? It was hard to tell with the Santa suit and the burns covering his entire face.

“Um, thanks?”

The guy’s grin looked a little manic, but Peter figured that might have something to do with the red solo cup clutched in his hand.

“Guess we should probably kiss now, huh? Not that I’m exactly a stickler for tradition, but in this case, I don’t mind.”

“W-what?”

The guy pointed up at the mistletoe above their heads, grin only growing wider.

“I know I’m not exactly a Ryan Reynolds,” he commented, making a vague gesture toward his face, “but you bumped into me, so…”

He swooped in to give Peter a peck on the lips before he could even react, there and gone again in an instant. Peter could _feel_ the cheery red flooding his cheeks.

“I-I’m Peter,” he stammered out, for a lack of anything better to say.

He blushed even brighter realizing how much of an _idiot_ he sounded like. He was so glad Ned had disappeared off somewhere and wasn’t around to witness his embarrassment. The guy just went right on grinning.

“I knew I recognized you! Repeat characters are always more popular than just filler fluff. Parker, right?”

“Ummm, yes?”

He was really starting to wonder if he was about to wind up tied up in the trunk of a stranger’s car. Mr. Stark would be _so mad_ …

“It’s been years! I’m Wade! Wade Wilson! I used to tie your shoelaces together back in third grade? And then there was that time I put peanut butter in your seat and told everybody you shit your pants!”

There was a moment’s pause where Peter’s brain refused to function and then his fist slammed into Wade’s _stupid_ grin. He didn’t even wait for him to hit the ground, just turned on his heel to storm away.

“Baby, no! Don’t be like that!” came the call after him. “We’re meant to be together! Destined! All the fangirls ship us! Petey-pie!”

Peter was never going to a party with Ned again.


End file.
